


Earth Below Us, Drifting, Falling

by Sandoz (Sandoz_Iscariot17)



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Immortality, Mortality, Outer Space, Rebirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandoz_Iscariot17/pseuds/Sandoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A woman stands alone at the heart of the universe. (Written for comicdrabbles Challenge 034: Rebirth.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earth Below Us, Drifting, Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Jean Grey and the X-Men belong to Marvel Comics. Title from Peter Schilling's song "Major Tom (Coming Home)."

A woman stands alone at the heart of the universe.

Once, years ago, she died on a blue, cold moon. Now, she is born inside a star, cocooned in its white, purifying heat. She is a being beyond space and time, but _Oh_ , she thinks, how wonderful to have _bones_ again, and soft skin, and eyes that see and fingers that can touch. How lovely to be human.

But mortality has a price: in all the galaxies of the infinite universe, only one planet can call her home. She will return.

And her name ripples across the cosmos: _Jean Grey._


End file.
